Many electronic consumer products, e.g., computer systems, entertainment devices, communication devices, automobiles, etc., have numerous electronic devices and components disposed therewithin. Functions performed by the various components can include, but is not limited to, document manipulation, printing and data storage, video and audio playback, communication functions, etc.
For example, a computer system or other electronic system may utilize a hard disk drive that includes, in part, a stacked assembly of magnetic hard disks or drives within an outer housing or base containing a spindle motor assembly having a central drive hub that rotates the disks. Within the disk stack assembly, disk spacers are interposed between the hard disks, providing clearance for read/write head motion.
There are varied instances when disassembly of a hard disk drive is required, e.g., for repair, for data recovery, for failure analysis or other reason. In conjunction with a hard disk drive disassembly process, a process for removal of hard disks may be performed.
It has been observed that during hard disk removal processes, instances of hard disk damage may occur as a result of disk spacer drop.